Who needs me?
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: "¿Quién me necesita esta vez?",El hombre de terno miró de soslayo a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado, con la misma elegancia (inclusive más) digna de cualquier inglés. ¿Qué quién lo necesitaba?, "Inglaterra"/ Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?", para marzo.


**¡Mi primer crossover!**

 **¡Yeihhh!**

Bueno, esto sería el resultado de mi fanatismo por la serie de BBC "Sherlock" y el anime "Hetalia Axis Powers".

 **Advertencia: Referencias desde la primera a la tercera temporada. Así que alerta de spoiler.**

 **Disclaimer:** _"Hetalia Axis Powers"_ es de Hima-papa, y _"Sherlock"_ es idea de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss, realizada por BBC.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _−"¿Quién me necesita?"_

El hombre de terno miró de soslayo a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado, con la misma elegancia (inclusive más) digna de cualquier inglés, aunque con una mirada que demandaba que la persona al otro lado de la línea respondiera afirmativamente.

No era una petición, era una orden.

Una que venía del más alto grado, aunque el otro le repetía que siempre estaba a las ordenes de su Majestad.

Casi al mismo tiempo miraron la pequeña pantalla en la parte trasera de la limusina que transmitía un mensaje en vivo. No solo a ellos, sino a todo el país.

De las pocas personas que podrían hacer que su acompañante se viera disgustado…y aterrado.

Y él, aunque para sus conocidos y hermano era un desalmado maquiavélico, era todo lo contrario; sentía lealtad hacia un "algo"…un _alguien_ en específico. Y por ello se estaba rebajando en hacer esa vergonzosa (aunque necesaria) llamada hacia su exiliado hermano menor, a tan solo cinco minutos de haberse ido.

Por primera vez, no se fue con rodeos al dar su respuesta, conociendo que el menor tomaría otra idea diferente de la real.

¿Qué quién lo necesitaba?

 _−"Inglaterra"._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La primera impresión que tiene de Mycroft Holmes es que de apariencia era alguien muy formal. Meticuloso por lo ordenado de su ropa. Con una mirada altiva, prudente e inteligente, que provocaba en el resto miedo por ridiculizarse ante un hombre ingenioso.

Pero Arthur ya había lidiado con hombres así.

Eran los tipos con los que en verdad quería mantener una conversación.

No era ningún bruto, y esa superioridad al caminar le encontraba sentido. Todo lo que salía de la boca de Holmes dejaba al resto con las palabras en la boca. Bajaban la cabeza y obedecían.

Incluso Kirkland pensó que en su anterior vida debió ser Rey.

Y de haberlo sido, lo habría reconocido. Era algo que se sentía en sus entrañas.

Lo consideraba un _amigo_ , como muchos de los humanos que pasan por la Tierra, conociendo que un día el "Hombre de hielo" se iría. Uno más entre las amistades pocas que ha hecho durante su tiempo de existencia.

Pero a pesar de todas sus cualidades, Arthur cree que es un hombre que tiene sus propios límites. El fumar no lo consideraba "pasar la línea del peligro"; el hombre no hacia una apuesta a menos que supiera que iba a ganar. Quitaba la adrenalina del peligro. Tal vez por eso se encontraba detrás de _bambalinas_ y no en medio de la acción; Alguien que no le gustaba _ensuciarse las manos_ (en el doble sentido).

Por eso, el saber que el detective más polémico, inteligente y famoso del Reino Unido ( y Estados Unidos) compartía el apellido "Holmes" con el siempre organizado Mycroft, no dudo en aprovechar esa amistad.

La primera vez fue en el caso de las fotos. Fue el vocero de la avergonzada miembro de la familia real que era protagonista en la mayoría de ellas, pidiéndole a su amigo que fuera a por el detective.

Fue, también, la primera ocasión que lo escuchó socializar (viéndolo desde la cámara espía de la corbata de Mycroft), aunque fuera el tema de unas fotos nada decentes. Se veía que era mordaz, no ocultaba su sarcasmo, tampoco su poca falta de pudor al solo llevar una sabana encina y su disposición a irse inclusive sin esta a menos que supiera la identidad de su cliente; algo berrinchudo.

Mycroft lo declaraba un psicópata por lo poco moral que era su hermano. Este seguía defendiéndose con su frase de _"¡Soy un sociopata altamente funcional!"._

Para la representación de _Inglaterra_ , no podía estar más de acuerdo con el Mycroft.

A _Arthur Kirkland_ le agradaba.

 **OoOOOOOOOOOO**

-Él quería ser un pirata.

Enarco una ceja ante la afirmación del político. Inquiriendo una respuesta que el otro no tardó en darle-Sherlock. Cuando niño salía a jugar en el río, con su amigo Víctor y fingían ser piratas. Aunque para Sherlock ese era su sueño. Ya sabe, viajar y encontrar tesoros.

-Y problemas-añadió el rubio.

-Claro, también eso. Por supuesto usted es un experto en el tema-dice como quién dice el clima; con toda naturalidad-¿Época de rebeldía?

Estaban sentados en la oficina privada del mayor de los Holmes, éste sirviéndole un té. Mycroft tomó su taza, y Arthur solo la sostuvo. La miró y la dejo de nuevo en el escritorio.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? Dejate de rodeos-dijo el hombre de cejas prominentes, recibiendo una mirada burlona que le sonaba demasiado familiar.

 _Oh, claro._

 _Escocia._

 _Scott._

 _Su hermano mayor._

Puede que Mycroft le agradara, pero era muy similar a su hermano escocés. Como en esos momentos que Scott sabía algo que Arthur no, y era frustrante. Momentos como ESTOS, donde el mortal tenía algo en mente, e Inglaterra no había mejorado su capacidad deductiva como lo era la de los Holmes.

-Nada- **"mentiroso"** , pensó el ojiverde-solo que no pude evitar compararlos, parecen tener cosas en común.

La mente de Kirkland hizo ' _click'_ con esa frase.

-¿Te recuerdo a tu hermano?-preguntó incrédulo.

El político solo sonrió, diciendo en ese gesto _"felicidades, descubriste el mensaje oculto, ¡ten tu estrellita!"_ -Sabía que mi propia nación no podía fallarme en cuanto a su intelecto.

-Mycroft...-

-Sin dar más vueltas, la respuesta es clara: sí. Son muy iguales-dejó su, ya vacía, taza de porcelana sobre el escritorio-Solo que existe la excepción de que contigo puedo hablar civilizadamente, y no estas drogado.

-¿Quién dice que no lo estoy?-contraataco con una sonrisilla cínica. Sin embargo, el otro amplió su sonrisa. Arthur notó que le había dado la respuesta que quería.

-¿Lo ves? Como dos gotas de agua-dice- y no, no lo estás. He vivido con un drogadicto, conozco bien los síntomas. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu hermano, Scott.

 _Bloddy hell._

 _Otra vez su hermano volvió a la andadas._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A Arthur le daban miedo tres cosas.

Rusia (nadie debería saberlo), era en realidad lo que le causaba querer alejarse de su sótano por un laaaargo rato.

Francia desnudo persiguiéndolo, una pesadilla que ha tenido que lidiar con su vecino galo.

Y la última, no tenía nada que ver con las naciones, sino con los mortales. No con la mayoría, sino con su gente. No, no eran ellos. Solo era uno...que vestía terno, escuchaba música en su Ipod y tenía la manía de lanzar insinuaciones sexuales de la manera más repulsiva posible.

James Moriarty.

Ni loco le decía Jim.

Eso le daría cercanía a aquel personaje, e Inglaterra lo quería lo más lejos posible de su existencia.

Pero no, tuvo que violar la seguridad de los tres lugares más protegidos de su territorio, usando la corona de LA Familia Real, como si fuera su propiedad, esperando a la policía sentado.

La primera vez que escuchó de él, fue cuando Mycroft le habló de éste. La segunda, fue del atentado en un edificio que mató a doce personas. La siguiente fue cuando el político dijo que había descubierto la artimaña del avión, y que debían darle aviso a los terroristas. Luego fue encerrado e interrogado por Mycroft.

Una vez lo llevó a ver uno de sus interrogatorios.

A través del vidrio polarizado, vio con horror como las paredes estaban escritas con solo un nombre.

 _Sherlock_

 ** _Sherlock_**

 _SHERLOCK_

SherLOCK

El nombre de su obsesión.

Pero cuando Moriarty se giró para mirar a Mycroft, supo que no miraba al hombre. Lo estaba mirando a ÉL. Directamente. Lo supó al ver como éste articulaba lentamente con la boca en su dirección.

 _"Me siento halagado de tenerte aquí"_

La sonrisa encantadora, junto con la mirada tranquila, eran la fachada de ese perfecto psicópata.

Tan inteligente, que logró acorralar a su objetivo, Sherlock Holmes, ensuciando su reputación; que todos pusieran en duda sus capacidades...solo para ver si el hombre de ojos grises, como las nubes de aquel día, en la azotea de aquel edificio...era su _igual_ en el mundo.

Usar a tantas personas...

Manipularlas como piezas de ajedrez...

Las vidas que él quitó sin miramientos...

...para descubrir si Sherlock Holmes era como él.

Varios minutos de espera y Mycroft había recibido un mensaje de su hermano: _LAZARUS._

Ambos comprendieron que significaba ese código; Moriarty estaba muerto, pero Sherlock aún seguía entre la espada y la pared. Por sus informantes, tenían entendido que habían tres francotiradores apuntando al joven Inspector Lestrade, a la señora Hudson y, en especial, a John Watson. Los amigos más cercanos que el detective tenía.

Pudo sentir la ofensa en Mycroft, pero el plan se puso en marcha.

Horas después las noticias tenían de titular **_"Sherlock Holmes se ha suicidado desde el techo de un Hospital"._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inglaterra uso mucho su celular cada vez que Mycroft se lo pedía. Todos eran favores que tenían el punto común de sus conversaciones: Sherlock; el cual estaba ' _muerto'_ según los "testigos", el Doctor Watson, Molly Hooper y los medios de televisión, junto con un sepulcro como prueba.

Uno que estaba vació.

Pues el hombre del gorro seguía vivo, deshaciéndose de la red de Moriarty hasta la parte más recóndita.

Cuando Natasha, la fría representación de Bielorrusia, le avisó de que parte de sus hombres estaban en búsqueda de un extraño que pasó sus fronteras, que además coincidía con la descripción que le dijo a ella hace dos años, mandó a Mycroft a buscar su hermano menor.

Aparte de Natasha, estaba Noruega, Rumanía, Portugal y Prusia.

Era claro porque metió a Natasha; Ex-espía soviética, tenía sus recursos. No se llevaban bien, pero él le estaba cobrando los favores que le debía de la Guerra Fría.

Noruega, Rumanía y Portugal, eran sus ojos en el Norte, Europa del Este y el Suroeste europeo. Podría llamarlos sus amigos.

Y Prusia...él no tenía mucho que hacer dado que Alemania lo mantenía, y sabía como conseguir la información rápidamente.

Volviendo a los hermanos Holmes, él en serio quiso reírse al ver la reacción de toda su gente al saber que el detective consultor estaba vivo.

Sus club's de fans enloquecieron en teorías.

Sherlock Holmes había vuelto.

Y eso significaba que todo criminal querría lucirse para estar en la mira del detective.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Para Sherlock y Arthur pasaron varias cosas: bodas, intentos de asesinato, Augustus Magnussen...el como el detective mató a este último para proteger a la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Kirkland vio ese acto como un sacrificio. Repetía el video, junto con otros miembros del Parlamento británico, viendo lo desesperado de su mirada al tomar la pistola y jalar el gatillo. Pasando luego al miedo al ser tratado de asesino.

Sin embargo, todo lo hizo por John y Mary Watson.

No ponía en duda que Sherlock debía querer mucho al ex-soldado como para hacer eso. A tal nivel que Mycroft tuvo que tomar la decisión de asignarle la misión suicida, en la que solo duraría vivo seis meses.

 _Y Mycroft nunca se equivoca._

Jamás lo hace en esas situaciones.

Pudo ver lo desconsolado que se sintió al poner al menor ese viaje de ida, lejos de su protección.

-Prefería que se quedará aquí... _cazando dragones_ -hace alegoría a lo que el mayor piensa del detective y su trabajo.

Estaba tan preocupado por como estaba Mycroft, que su cabeza no pudo atinarse a preguntar cuando éste mismo hizo referencia a _"el otro"_.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todo su cuerpo se congela al ver esa figura de nuevo. En la pantallas. En las de todo el país.

 _"¿Me extrañaste?"_

 _"¿Me extrañaste?"_

 ** _"¿Me extrañaste?"_**

 _-Bloddy bastard-_ musito. Sin rencor, sino con un terror que le provocó el deseo de hundirse en el asiento de la limusina.

Había acompañado a Mycroft, quién se iba a despedir (muy a su manera) de su hermano. En el auto en que éste vino, estaban el matrimonio Watson.

John y Sherlock estaba teniendo quizá su última conversación, cuando Arthur acercó su mano para abrir la puerta. Gesto que no pasó a ser una verdadera acción, quedándose suspendida en el aire, hasta que sintió la puerta contraria abrirse y la presencia de Mycroft a su lado.

Perdió la oportunidad de conocer a Sherlock Holmes.

Conocerlo, mirarlo más allá de una cámara o una fotografía.

De saludarlo, hacerse un conocido de éste.

Pero cruzó esa línea, y se escondió, viendo el avión que alejaba para siempre a Sherlock de Inglaterra...

...pero la odiosa imagen de Moriarty hizo su aparición.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Un gesto efímero. Volteó y se topó con Mycroft, que con su mano derecha sostenía el celular. Intento recomponerse por el pánico causado hace poco. Entonces, el sonido de que la llamada fue recibida captó su atención.

-Hola, ¿cómo va el exilio?-inicio el hombre vestido de terno.

Tal parece que tenía una segunda oportunidad para conocer a Sherlock Holmes...

 **...El juego había vuelto a comenzar.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había pensado más largo este one-shoot, pero creo que por mientras se quedarán con las ganas del encuentro entre el mejor detective (bueno, uno de ellos...L es igual de grandioso) y su propia nación.

Espero les haya gustado la lectura! Dejen reviews, favs o vean los fics que tengo XD

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
